Legislative Docket
Proposed Bills by MP's go in here. All bills should be placed in here until they are voted on. Here are bills that passed. Here are bills that didn't pass. Legendaries are for scrubs Bill /r9k/ parliament officially denounce any board or anon who discusses / uses legendary pokemon on their team. Proposed by: :) ◄ Minister of Magic ► Homolust !!CpJhRVJdF65 Seconded by: Trapper Edgelords !!E/pXNJxhTNK The “TL;DR of BTFO” bill: Every proposed bill should follow the TL;DR bill (has to have a TL;DR version if it’s longer than 4 sentences) in order to be voted on. If a bill doesn’t follow the TL;DR bill it should be ignored in the legislative docket and be skipped in order of bills to vote on untill it does follow it. Proposed by: Bano2D !!sOCEVrMHawr Seconded by: '''Wanon2D !!fK/gPzHaQGM The "TL;DR on passed bills" bill: Passed bills are suspended untill they follow TL;DR bill. '''Proposed by: Bano2D !!sOCEVrMHawr Seconded by: '''Trapper Edgelords !!E/pXNJxhTNK The Marriage Equality Amendment to the Waifu Bill: The Waifu Bill, including the list of claimed waifus, shall be amended in a way that it also includes husbandos. (ATM somebody in the List of claimed waifus has already claimed Kagamine Len, which--under the current state of legislation--would be invalid) '''Proposed by: Bananonymous Independent !!hzjPPVR5DKh Seconded by: 'Avem Homolust !!4VhwKDkHB6h Save the Memeconomy Bill - IMPORTANT!!! Due to the crash of the memeconomy, drastic measures should be taken to save it. 1. Thread titles will include an easy meme - tbh, smh or fam. 2. Parliament members are encouraged to post more pepes and reintroduce Wojak. 3. Relevant chancellors on both sides will work together to solve the current meme recession crisis. '''Submitted by: ' Chaddius Normies !!3e79/OYXKAi '''Seconded by: '''Bitterman Federation !!fCT7FkoUQ19, Bananonymous 2D !!hzjPPVR5DKh, iak gnelHomolust !!p6baA0WWtFD Akane to be Recognized as Best Yuru Bill (Re-vote) /r9k/ officially recognizes Akane as the superior girl from Yuru Yuri. '''Proposed by: Momiji-friend 2D !!vYsViJh3qdp Seconded by: :) ◄ Minister of Magic ► Homolust !!CpJhRVJdF65 The Preemptive Voting Bill (Re-vote) MPs may preemptively vote on ONE (1) bill in the current legislative docket by undersigning it in the following format: Vote (Yay or Nay) in absentia: MP Name Party !!tR1pC0d3 Ref. post: >>XXXXXXXX This is NOT to be construed as a "Second", and a "Second" is not a preemptive vote. In order for this preemptive vote to be counted during the voting session another MP must make a unique post that references the speaker's request for a "Yay" or "Nay" (One (1) post per preemptive vote). This post must also reference a post in the OFFICIAL 4chan archives page (accessible through boards.4chan.org/r9k/archive) where the absent MP has stated their stance on said bill under their tripcode. The referenced post must still be accessible through the official 4chan archives at the time of voting It is the duty of each MP to make sure they do not have two pending preemptive votes on the docket, in the event that they do neither can be valid. In the event that a preemptive vote is counted and the MP who undersigned for it is present and casts a regular vote, the preemptive vote becomes void. A vote is not official until it is counted, thus an MP may chose to change their preemptive vote or remove it altogether. Present MPs cannot reference more than one preemptive vote per session. (Thus, each preemptive vote needs a different present MP) TL;DR: This bill would allow for an MP to vote in advance on ONE bill in the legislative docket at a time. There is a specific format for this vote and it requires an active MP in the voting session to remind the speaker. Proposed by: J.C. Bees !!pSrTgZmUtgZ Seconded by: nonanimecuteposter !!VGMr5OBniU6